The Dawn of a New Slayer
by BashfulC
Summary: BtVS/Angel crossover. There’s a new slayer in town and Buffy’s not happy.
1. Default Chapter

The Dawn of a New Slayer  
  
By Bashful C 5/14/02  
  
Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and all characters belong to Joss Wheden and whatever network has it. I can't remember right now. But I know it doesn't belong to me. Much the same with "Angel". Joss Wheden and the WB own that, not me. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, for BtVS its after the Gift and Giles goes back to England. Its also AFTER the wedding, so Xander and Anya are married. For "Angel" its after Conner comes back as teenager. I'm ignoring the whole Holtz comes back with Conner thingy. In my fic, Holtz dies in the hell dimension. Conner comes back to find his father, everything's peachy keen. Oh, Justine is a good girl. Sorta. After Holtz went into the hell dimension, she changed. Seeking acceptance and forgiveness, she helps them fight. They don't fully trust her, though. Groo's not here either. I don't like him. He screwed up Angel's chance to tell Cordy about his feelings. So, sorry all Groo fans. Can ya'll tell I'm screwing up the timelines?  
  
Universe: uh…Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing: For BtVS its Xander/Anya; Willow/Tara; Buffy/Spike. For "Angel" its Angel/Cordy; Fred/Gunn; and eventually it will be Wesley/Justine (I'm screwed up, I know.) as well as Dawn/Conner, don't ask about that one. It just popped into my head.  
  
Summary: BtVS/Angel crossover. There's a new slayer in town and Buffy's not happy.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review. *grins cheekily*  
  
Rating: R For violence, swearing, bad scenes, you get the picture.  
  
Dedicated to: My best bud, Charmander, who is positive she's gonna fight for legal custody over me when I move to Colorado in August. And if fighting for custody doesn't work, she says she's gonna kidnap me. She's also the one who got me addicted to BtVS and Angel. Damn her!  
  
Author's note: OK, as you've already noticed from the timeline and stuff, I've royally screwed up the shows. *grins* and if your offended by that, I fully suggest you turn back now. If you don't mind, keep reading. *waits for offended people to leave* OK. If you like Groo, don't read. I don't like him, as you've probably already read. This is my second BtVS/Angel fic. My first one is, as my sister so elegantly put it, on reserve for the time being. I started this cuz I think its a good plot and its been jumping around in my head for the past couple of weeks, giving me major headaches. I hope you like it. I know I probably screwed up a couple things in this, but I'm new at writing BtVS/Angel fics and I haven't seen EVERY SINGLE EPISODE, like my best bud Charmander. So please forgive me if I make any mistakes. I think that's about all there is. In the forever words of CharChan, Peace and Monkey Grease! Bashful C  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
*Dream*  
  
She was dreaming. She was almost positive about that. Dawn didn't want to think about the implications if she wasn't. She remembered laying down in her bed, listening for her sister to come home from patrol and falling asleep. That's why she was almost positive she was asleep.  
  
Dawn was sitting in front of a roaring fire, staring at a young girl on the other side. The girl had dark skin with writing all over it and was dressed in animal skins. She herself was dressed in a pair of black pants and a black shirt.  
  
"You are different. Your sister is the slayer." Dawn started when she heard the young girl speak. Looking at the girl, she quickly thought of what could be going on. She remembered Buffy had once mentioned the first slayer looking like a weird African warrior. /Is this the first slayer? If so, why was she talking with me? I'm not anything special, I'm not even real!/  
  
"Everything is real. You were the key, but you are still you." Dawn brought her attention back to the girl in front of her and frowned deeply.  
  
"I'm not real. The monks made me. They gave me memories that weren't real. They gave the people who I call my family the same memories. Just so they could protect the key." She spat out. The girls face remained neutral but Dawn thought she could see something in her eyes. Something like compassion.  
  
"That may be true. But how was your sister made?" Dawn blinked, bewildered. /What kind of question is that?/  
  
"My sister was born. She wasn't made like me." Dawn informed the spirit. She knew that this was in fact the first slayer, somehow she just knew. /I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what this dream means./ Dawn thought to herself. She was startled when she saw the girls lips twitch. She clearly was trying not to smile.  
  
"Everything is made. You sister would not have been brought into your world if she hadn't been conceived by your parents." Dawn grimaced. /I SO did not need that mental image!/ Thinking about what the spirit had said she had admit, a bit grudgingly, that in a way she was right. Looking over at the spirit she opened her mouth to ask a question, but the spirit beat her to the punch.  
  
"You wish to know why you are here, do you not?" Dawn stared at her. /How did she know that?/ She nodded wordlessly as the spirit set her lips into a firm line.  
  
"Into every generation, a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One." The girls lips stretched into a amused, yet tentative smile.  
  
"Only now, because of a very stubborn slayer, your sister, there are now……three."  
  
*End Dream*  
  
"……Then I woke up." Dawn sat in the Magic Box surrounded by her friends, her family. She had just finished telling them about her extremely weird and disturbing dream. Looking around, she tried to figure out what everyone was thinking.  
  
Anya was sitting on Xander's lap on the couch and both appeared upset and a bit confused. Tara was sitting at the table, her face thoughtful and Willow was sitting across from Tara, frowning and staring at Dawn. Spike, the chipped vampire, was leaning against the wall, making sure to stay in the shadows. She knew by the way his body was rigid, he didn't like her dream. /Maybe he knows what it means./ She thought to herself. Finally her gaze came to her sister. Buffy was sitting next to Dawn, staring into Dawns eyes and frowning deeply. Dawn could've swore she saw something like fear in Buffy's eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.  
  
"I don't know what the dream meant, but we'll figure it out." Dawn could see right through that lie. Buffy did know what that dream meant, or at least she thought she did. Grabbing Buffy's arm she made her sister look into her eyes.  
  
"Your lying." She said bluntly. Buffy looked away and Dawn could see the mist in her sister's eyes. Pulling away, Dawn glanced at Spike. He was glaring daggers at the ceiling and was muttering curses that would've made the devil himself blush. Straining her hearing, Dawn was shocked when with out much of a effort, she heard everything he said clearly. It was like he was standing right next to her instead of across the room.  
  
"Damn Powers that Be! What is it with the Summers chits, huh? First you bloody screw up the slayers life by making her the slayer, then you take Joyce away from them, then you have Buffy die, only to come back again after being in heaven, and now Dawn! If I ever meet one of you wankers I'm gonna have a hellova lot of fun torturing you!" Spike stopped muttering when he noticed Dawn smirking at him. Breaking eye contact with Spike, Dawn stared at Buffy who stared deeply into Dawn's eyes.  
  
"Dawnie? Can you answer a few questions for me? I need you to be fully honest with me, all right?" Dawn nodded, trying swallow the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"OK. Have you been feeling…different lately? Has anything changed in the last few days?" Dawn thought for a second.  
  
She HAD been feeling different lately. She hadn't really been able to sleep the last few days. She use to have a hard time seeing in the dark, but lately, it was like she had night vision. She could smell things better too, like the blood in Spike's crypt refrigerator. She had increased strength. A few days ago she had meant to simply shut off her alarm clock, but ended smashing it into a hundred million pieces instead. She hadn't told Buffy and had gotten a new one. Her stamina and speed had increased. She use to have a hard time running the required mile in gym class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but for the last week she had always finished first. When she was done she hadn't broken a sweat and her breathing was fine. Her teacher had commented on it. Then there was the hearing. Dawn swallowed and nodded. Buffy's lips went into a tight, rigid line.  
  
"Like what? What's changed?" Dawn glanced at the others and then began in a soft voice.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well the last few days. It's like I should be up and around instead of laying in the dark trying to sleep. My...uh…alarm clock is now a million tiny pieces. I got a new one and didn't tell you." Buffy gave a small smile.  
  
"I wondered what happened to your alarm clock. It use to have a purple one, now you have a black one." Dawn blushed. She nodded and continued.  
  
"I can see better. Like the small mouse hole in the wall over there." She pointed to the far wall. Anya, Tara, and Willow each gave a small yelp and Buffy glance over at the wall to see that there was indeed a mouse hole. The only people who could see it though were Spike, Buffy, and apparently Dawn. Turning back to Dawn Buffy nodded, motioning for her to go on.  
  
"I can smell a lot better. Like when I went to see Spike a few days ago I could smell the blood in his fridge." Spike raised an eyebrow and smirked. Buffy simply nodded.  
  
"My stamina and speed has increased. You know how I hate running the mile in gym class?" Buffy nodded and Dawn continued. "Well, yesterday I was the first one to finish. I wasn't out of breath and I hadn't broken a sweat." Buffy nodded slowly, her mouth a firm white line. Dawn continued.  
  
"I can hear things no one else can. Like when Spike was cursing out the Powers that Be under his none breath a few minutes ago." Spike grinned and Buffy smirked. Sobering, Buffy stood up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on, I wanna try something." Dawn and the others followed Buffy into the back room that Buffy used for training. She quickly pulled six darts from the dart-board and walked over to Dawn on the other side of the room. She handed them to Dawn.  
  
"Try and hit the bulls-eye from here." Dawn nodded and stared at the dart-board for a few minutes. Her first dart hit the direct center. Looking over at Buffy she threw the second one, this one also landing on the bulls eye. It was the same for the rest. When she was done, there were six darts embedded in the center of the bulls-eye.  
  
Next, Buffy had Dawn stand next a wall. Grabbing three stakes she threw one of the stakes directly at Dawn's chest. Moving faster than humanly possible, Dawn caught the stake mere inches from her heart. Ignoring the startled gasps from the on looking scoobies, Buffy threw the other two, one going towards her heart, the other one to her stomach. Dawn caught the one aimed at her stomach with her right hand and the one aimed for her heart with her left hand.  
  
For the last test, Spike and Buffy sparred with her, not holding anything back. Moving with grace, precision, and agility, Dawn was easily able to fight back. It was obvious there was something different about Dawn. Finally Buffy and Spike brought the fight to a halt. None of the fighters were breathing hard or sweating, much to everyone's, except Buffy, Dawn, and Spike's astonishment. Buffy sighed, glanced at Spike and then at the rest of the scoobies and Dawn.  
  
"I think we better call Giles."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
In LA, miles away from Sunnydale, Cordelia Chase walked into the hotel trying to explain to Conner about girlfriends, boyfriends, and love. They had seen a couple about a block away, hugging, kissing and generally breaking every PDA rule except sex. Conner had wanted to know why they were acting that way and after she explained they were probably a couple, he had wanted to know more about couples and boyfriends and girlfriends. Needless to say she wasn't doing a very good job explaining.  
  
They sat down there bags and Cordelia noticed Wesley in the office, looking over a few papers. She smiled. Fred had talked Angel into meeting with Wesley and the two had come to an understanding. Wesley was invited back, but had to promise not to ever leave them in the dark about something like that again. He had. Bringing her attention back to the teenager standing awkwardly in the room, she smiled and grabbed his bags.  
  
"Come on, lets go take these to your-" stopping mid sentence, she put a hand to her forehead and dropped the bags. Conner looked at her worriedly as Wesley and Angel, who had appeared the moment he had heard his son come back, walked up to them.  
  
"Cordy? What's wrong? A vision?" Angel asked, reaching for his duster. At the word vision, Conner tensed. He knew when Cordy had her visions it meant someone was in trouble and needed there help.  
  
Cordelia sat down and placed her hand in her head, trying to sort out everything that was running through her head. Finally she looked up to find not only Conner, Wesley, and Angel there, but Lorn, Fred, Gunn, and the newly added Justine staring at her worriedly. Justine had joined there team, looking for forgiveness and acceptance. Fighting wise, she fit right in, but there was always that little seed of doubt. They still didn't fully trust her.  
  
"I'm fine. It was a vision, but it wasn't. it was…weird." Glancing at the others worriedly, Angel sat down next Cordy and asked gently,  
  
"What do you mean? Cordy?" She sighed and looked up.  
  
"Its Buffy. She's upset. Not hurting or in danger, she's just upset. I also saw Dawn. She…she was staking vamps with a grace that I've only seen in a couple people. Buffy, Kendra, Faith, and you." staring into Angel's eyes, she finished softly.  
  
"She was acting like a slayer."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Rupert Giles, commonly known simply as Giles, walked off the plane and searched the crowded airport for Willow. Giles had flown back to Sunnydale a day after Buffy had called and told him what she had discovered. Dawn was showing traits of a slayer. After having a confusing and troubled phone call with his former charge, he immediately made plans to fly to Sunnydale. He would be staying at the Summers house and trying to determine how Dawn could have slayer traits. He sincerely hoped they were simply a side effect of being the key, but he doubted it.  
  
/Face it Rupert, you already know why Dawn is showing traits of a slayer. Because she IS a slayer./ The rational side of his mind told him. The other side of his mind, the stubborn and overprotective side, fired back, /No she's not. It is not possible. Faith is still in prison./ The knowing side fired back, /So? Faith became a slayer because Kendra died. Kendra was called because Buffy died. She came back to life again, making there two slayers. Now she has died and brought back again. It is more than possible that after she had died, Dawn was called./ Giles shook his head, clearing his head from all thoughts.  
  
He finally spotted the red headed witch making her way towards him. Meeting her half-way, Willow quickly hugged him.  
  
"Giles! I'm so glad your back! I mean…I wish it were under better circumstances, but I'm still happy your back!" Sobering, Willow added worriedly "Buffy…hasn't been taking this well." Giles frowned and nodded. Changing the subject, Willow pointed to his duffel bag.  
  
"Is that all you brought?" Giles nodded. Willow smiled and looped her arm around his.  
  
"Then lets go home." Giles smiled ruefully, but nodded. Settling into the car, Giles begane asking questions.  
  
"How has Dawn been handling it?" Giles watched as Willow began to softly laugh. Calming herself down, she explained.  
  
"She's excited. She's handling this better than anyone. She knows the dangers and everything, but I think she now has something that proves she's real, which makes her happy." Giles smiled. He knew how much it had hurt when Dawn had discovered her origins. He listened as Willow started telling him some of the adventures Dawn had made for herself in the past day and a half.  
  
"She is driving not only Buffy up the wall, but Spike too! She begged and pleaded them to let her go on patrol last night and they refused to let her go. Well, she didn't take no for an answer. About an hour after Buffy and Spike left, she climbed out her window and went patrolling on her own. She was fighting three vamps, kicking there butts too, when Spike and Buffy heard. They got there just as she staked the last one." glancing at Giles, she continued.  
  
"During the lecture Buffy and Spike were giving her, six vamps were able to encircle them. Dawn noticed them first and jumped over Buffy and Spike and staked a vamp that was coming up behind them. All hell broke loose after that and according to Spike and Buffy, they were only able to stake three vamps between them. Dawn got the other three. After that, they let her come with them." Giles frowned.  
  
"I'm gonna have to have a talk with Dawn when I see her. Patrolling on her own was dangerous, slayer ability's or not. She's still new to this." Willow shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"Don't bother. Buffy told her the exact same thing this morning and she ignored her and asked if she could go with them tonight." Giles shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Conner was laying down on his bed in his room thinking. After Cordy had told everyone what her semi-vision was about, Wesley had gone pale; Fred, Gunn, and Lorn had exchanged looks; his father seemed to have gone even more pale, if that was even possible; and Justine had been like him, no clue what was going on. He had no idea who Buffy or Dawn was, but from what he gathered they were important.  
  
His father had announced that they were driving to Sunnydale that night and had then immediately walked rigidly upstairs. Wesley, Cordy, and Gunn had said they had to go get some clothes and stuff. Fred, Lorn, and Justine had both retreated to there rooms, but not before Fred had found him a duffel bag and told him to pack a few clothes and stuff he would need for a vacation. He had put in five pairs of jeans, several shirts, and other essential items. Now he sat in his room thinking and wondering.  
  
/I wonder who they are? Father was upset, any blind man could see that. Why are they so important?/ Conner had many questions and no answers.  
  
He bolted up when he heard his door open. Seeing it was only his 'adopted mother' as Fred had dubbed her, he relaxed. Cordy settled down next to him and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.  
  
"When I was driving back, I realized you have no idea what is going on." Cordy told him. He nodded soundlessly. Laying next to him, she sighed and began.  
  
"Buffy is special. She is the slayer. Or, one of them." Conner frowned.  
  
"What's a slayer?" He asked. Smiling Cordy answered.  
  
"A slayer is the one girl in the world who has the strength, stamina, and gift of being able to fight vampires. She stops insane vamps who are trying to take over the world. She makes sure that earth is safe, like your father. There is only supposed to be one slayer, but because Buffy died and then came back to life, we have two. Faith is what we call a rogue slayer. She was….seduced to the forces of evil and eventually ended up in prison." She explained. Conner thought for a minute before asking his next question.  
  
"And Dawn? Who's she?" Cordy smiled and absently played with his hair. Sighing, she answered him.  
  
"Dawn is Buffy's sister. Sort of. From what I know, she's really this really old magical spirit called the Key. Now, there was a Hell Goddess names Glory who wanted the Key, so she could open a portal to her own hell dimension and the Key can do that. Anyway, in order to protect the Key, a bunch of wacked out monks made the Key into the form of a young girl and sent her to Buffy. They fabricated memories so no one thought much about the fact that Buffy suddenly had a sister. Unfortunately, Glory found out that Buffy had the Key. At first she didn't know Dawn was the key, but she found out. Glory was able to kidnap Dawn and after a huge battle, was able to open the portal." Glancing at Conner, she saw he seemed entranced with her tale. Smiling softly, she continued.  
  
"Now Dawn and Buffy had mixed blood and the very first slayer's spirit had been plaguing Buffy, telling her that 'Death was her gift'. Buffy thought that it meant she was just a killer. But when that portal opened and she looked at her sister, Buffy finally understood what the spirit had meant. The only way to close the portal was to use the blood of the Key. Buffy had Dawn's blood. The Spirit had been telling her she was the one who was supposed to seal the portal, not Dawn. Of course, Dawn wanted to jump and close the portal herself, but Buffy jumped instead. While sealing the portal, she died." Cordy saw the fascinated look on Conner's face and had to stifle a smile.  
  
"If she died, how is she alive now?" Conner asked. Cordy chuckled as she thought of Buffy's best friends, Willow and Xander.  
  
"Buffy has some VERY stubborn friends. They wouldn't accept the fact that Buffy was gone forever. So Willow and Tara, who are witches, used a spell and brought Buffy back." Conner nodded. He looked at the sketch of himself and Angel on his night stand and asked puzzled.  
  
"If she's the vampire slayer, wasn't she supposed to kill father?" Cordy chuckled. He was too smart for his own good.  
  
"Yes, but they have an…interesting…relationship. As you know, your father has a soul. He's a good vamp. He helped Buffy out, teaching her martial arts and the like. Eventually, they fell in love." Seeing the disbelief on Conner's face she nodded.  
  
"Yup, they fell in love. Mortal enemy's by nature, falling in love. Irony doesn't begin to describe it." Sobering, Cordelia continued.  
  
"A lot happened. On Buffy's eighteenth birthday, Buffy and your father….made love." Cordy waited for Conner to absorb that little piece of information, then continued.  
  
"What no one knew then, was that the gypsy curse he has had a clause. He couldn't have a moment of pure bliss. He can never have a moment of pure happiness. When they made love he did." Cordy jumped and glared at Angel as he walked into view. He ignored her glare.  
  
"And I was reverted back to Angelus. I didn't kill Buffy immediately. First, I rejoined with two of my childe, my…vamp kids if you will. Spike and Druscilla. The three of us and your mother, Darla, had wrecked havoc together for years. I killed one of the teachers at the school, who was also an ally of Buffy's, as well as Willows fish.  
  
Finally, Buffy and I had one final show down. Buffy sent me to hell. Literally. Unknown to both of us though, Willow was trying to give me my soul back. She succeeded. I felt it enter my body again minutes before Buffy sent me to hell. In hell, time runs differently. It was about a month before I came back, but to me, it was a year. When I came back, Buffy found me. She was able to help me get back to what I use to be. I realized however, that we couldn't be together. It just wouldn't work. I was a vampire. She was the slayer. So I left. I came to LA and bumped into Doyle, who I told you about, and Cordy. You know the rest of the story." Angel finished. He stared at Conner, wanting to know what his reaction would be.  
  
Conner sat still. He could plainly hear the pain that laced his fathers voice and finally understood. He had two faces and he was two people. Angelus was the evil, ruthless, killing vampire. Angel was the good, loving, kind, champion who fought the forces of evil. He finally understood the difference. Swallowing, he reached out and tentatively hugged his father. Crying, he kept muttering the same words over and over.  
  
"I understand. I understand. I understand." Hugging Conner back, Angel let the blood tears fall as he realized that Conner had accepted him, vampire and all. Cordy smiled at the two. All three glanced up as Fred knocked on the door.  
  
"Guys? The cars ready downstairs and its sundown." Angel nodded. Grabbing Conner's duffel, the trio walked down stairs.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Giles was sitting on the couch in the Summer's living room, listening to Buffy. He listened to Buffy explain what had been going on for the last few days, including a more detailed account on what had happened on patrol the night before.  
  
"I don't know whether to be happy because she's taking this well or to be scared because she's taking this well. She's actually EXCITED about being a slayer. It's weird." Buffy finished. Giles took a sip of his tea and thought about everything he had told him. Finally he set his cup down and sighed.  
  
"Buffy, you know more than anyone what is going on. Dawn is a slayer, plain and simple. I know you don't like the fact that she is, but the sooner you except it, the better." Seeing her stony expression he continued.  
  
"Buffy, once word gets round that there is a new slayer around, and word will get around, trust me, Dawn will not be safe. She will need to learn to hone her ability's, just like you did. I can think of only two, no three, people who are capable of teaching her." Buffy sunk into the couch and stared ahead. He knew she understood. She just didn't want to accept it.  
  
"I know. Its just that…" she faltered a bit then continued, "Dawn was the one who was supposed to have a normal life. She was supposed to be the one who would be able to go to collage and not worry about the end of the world. She was the one who was supposed to be able to fall in love and have kids. She was supposed to be normal." Buffy said, sadly.  
  
"You actually think I've had a normal life?" Both of them jumped when they heard Dawn's voice. Turning around, they saw her standing in the doorway. She walked in and sat down on the armchair.  
  
"I've NEVER been normal. It might seem like it, but I've never have. I've had to do things that normal girls have never had to do. I've seen things no normal girl has. I know things that no normal girl knows." Seeing Buffy's confused look and Giles solemn face, she continued.  
  
"No normal girl is made up of energy that opens doors to other hellish dimensions. No normal girl has ever had a hell Goddess trying to hunt and kill her. No normal girl has two witches as best friends slash sisters. No normal girl has ever been a bridesmaid in a Ex-demon and a construction workers wedding. No normal girl has a vampire for a best friend." That got a small snort from Buffy, as well as a grin from Spike, who was listening outside the door. Staring into Buffy's eyes, she continued.  
  
"No normal girl has a sister who saves the world on a daily basis. No normal girl has a sister who has died and come back to life. Twice. No Buffy, I was never normal." Dawn said softly.  
  
Blinking back tears, Buffy stood up and wrapped her arms around her sister. Dawn hugged her back and the two began talking about what they would do with her training and such. Giles waited for a few minutes before interrupting there conversation.  
  
"Buffy? I would like to talk to you. Alone." He said pointedly at Dawn. She gave a sheepish smile, nodded, and scampered upstairs. Turning to Buffy, he took a sip of tea before speaking.  
  
"You are planning to train her yourself?" he asked. She nodded, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Frowning, Giles glanced upward, asking silently for help. Looking back at Buffy he sighed and began.  
  
"I don't think you should." He said bluntly. He watched, surprised as she opened her mouth then snapped it shut. Her expression turned thoughtful as she thought it over. /Seems I'm not going to have my head bit off after all./Giles thought to himself. Buffy looked up.  
  
"Who do you suppose we have train her? And don't you dare say the watcher's council!" she warned. He grimaced.  
  
"Buffy, you know I would never let the council get there hands on her. No, I was thinking more along the lines of somebody else." Buffy studied him for a minute, before finally, exasperated, she asked.  
  
"Well? Who?" Looking at the cup of tea in his hands, he uttered a single name, but one that made Buffy go rigid.  
  
"Angel." 


	2. Chappy 2

The Dawn of a New Slayer  
  
By Bashful C 5/14/02  
  
Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and all characters belong to Joss Wheden and whatever network has it. I can't remember right now. But I know it doesn't belong to me. Much the same with "Angel". Joss Wheden and the WB own that, not me. I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money off it. The original idea contained within this work is the property of the author as well as Michelle Waters and Coach Myers.  
  
Timeline: *sighs* I really hate these. OK, for BtVS its after the Gift and Giles goes back to England. Its also AFTER the wedding, so Xander and Anya are married. For "Angel" its after Conner comes back as teenager. I'm ignoring the whole Holtz comes back with Conner thingy. In my fic, Holtz dies in the hell dimension. Conner comes back to find his father, everything's peachy keen. Oh, Justine is a good girl. Sorta. After Holtz went into the hell dimension, she changed. Seeking acceptance and forgiveness, she helps them fight. They don't fully trust her, though. Groo's not here either. I don't like him. He screwed up Angel's chance to tell Cordy about his feelings. So, sorry all Groo fans. Can ya'll tell I'm screwing up the timelines?  
  
Universe: uh…Slightly AU. Obviously.  
  
Pairing: For BtVS its Xander/Anya; Willow/Tara; Buffy/Spike. For "Angel" its Angel/Cordy; Fred/Gunn; and eventually it will be Wesley/Justine (I'm screwed up, I know) as well as Dawn/Conner, don't ask about that one. It just popped into my head.  
  
Summary: BtVS/Angel crossover. There's a new slayer in town and Buffy's NOT happy.  
  
Archiving: Want, ask, take.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com or leave a review. *grins cheekily*  
  
Rating: R For violence, swearing, bad scenes, you get the picture.  
  
Dedicated to: My best bud, Charmander, who is convinced she's gonna fight for legal custody over me when I move to Colorado in August. And if fighting for custody doesn't work, she says she's gonna kidnap me. She's also the one who got me addicted to BtVS and Angel. Damn her!  
  
Author's note: OK, second chappy! Yay! *claps* OK, there are a couple things I'm gonna tell you now instead of later. I don't know how old Conner is, but in this fic, he's fifteen. I tried putting a bit more humor in this chappy and according to my advice lady, Zoë Davids, I did a good job. But then again, she says I'm evil so…NEwho, that's it. Hope ya'll like this. Peace and Monkey Grease! Bashful C  
  
  
  
  
  
It was sundown the next day when the Angel Investigation's crew made it to Sunnydale. On the way there Angel had warned Justine and Conner not to go out late at night, giving them a brief 'history lesson' on the town. Conner and Justine had listened and both promised not to get into any trouble.  
  
Pulling into the driveway of the Summers home, the group all got out of the car. Lorn and Angel made sure the cloak's, that Wesley and Cordy had convinced them to wear, were in place. The group stood on the porch, Angel trying to stay as much in the shadows as possible and Cordelia rang the bell. For several seconds they heard nothing and then suddenly they heard Spike yelp and Dawn's hysterical laughter before a harried looking blonde slayer answered the door.  
  
"Cordelia!" Buffy noticed the others with her, including Angel, and blinked. A loud crash came from the basement followed closely by Spike cursing, Dawn's hysterical laughter growing louder, and shriek's from Willow and Tara. Buffy rolled her eyes, sighed, and yelled over her shoulder,  
  
"Spike, I TOLD you to stay away from Willow and Tara when there practicing there magic! If anything is broken down there its gonna be on your head! Literally too, I might add!" A loud scream from Spike and hysterical laughter from three different woman answered her. /I have a feeling I don't want to know what they did to him./ Buffy thought to herself. Shaking her head, Buffy turned back to her guests and motioned for them to come in. Stepping inside she hastily explained.  
  
"Tara and Willow are trying to do a searching spell. A demon has been harassing me and Dawn and were getting sick of his lame pick up lines. Spike is a little pissed. He knew the demon a couple years back, he…" she seemed to suddenly notice that Conner and Justine were in the room. She glanced questioningly at Angel who put a hand on Conner's shoulder.  
  
"Buffy, this is my son Conner." Angel explained quietly. Buffy stared at Conner for a few minutes before looking at Angel and then back to Conner again. She studied him for a few seconds more and then asked the most obvious question.  
  
"Weren't you a infant a couple weeks ago?" Conner blinked and looked up at Angel. Giving Buffy an apologetic shrug he muttered,  
  
"Its a long story." Buffy nodded slowly and surveyed the group.  
  
Cordelia and Angel were sitting next to Conner on the couch. Wesley was sitting in an armchair, the unfamiliar black guy and the brunette girl were sitting on the love seat; the red head was leaning against the wall; and the guy who had yet to take off his cloak was sitting in the armchair next to Wesley. Studying the cloaked guy she realized something.  
  
"Your a demon." She stated. Seeing the look she was getting from Angel she quickly added, "A good one though."  
  
Lorn lifted the hood to reveal his face just as Dawn came into the room. Not expecting to see so many people in her house, including a green skinned demon, she shrieked. A few seconds passed and she realized just who they were. Squealing, she ran across the room and jumped on Angel, hugging him. Chuckling, Angel hugged her back.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, he saw Spike come into the room. Everyone stared at Spike for about a minute before the entire room erupted in laughter. Spike glared at Dawn, growled, and walked back downstairs, glaring at the two witches on his way down. Tara and Willow shared satisfied smiles with Dawn, before all three of them began laughing harder.  
  
For messing with them while they were trying to do there magic, Tara and Willow had done a simple, yet traumatizing, spell on Spike. They had turned him into a she- male. Complete with wig, make-up, breast implants, and a sparkling, shoulderless, pale pink mini dress.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
When the two witches found out where the flirting demon was the group split up. Tara, Willow, Giles, Wesley, Fred, Cordy, Lorn, and the newly arrived Anya and Xander stayed, at the house to work on the who, what, where, why, when, and how questions surrounding Dawn's slayer ability's and Cordy's semi-vision. Buffy, Angel, Spike, Gunn, Justine, Dawn, and Conner went patrolling.  
  
Buffy and Angel decided that splitting up would cover more ground, so Buffy, Dawn, Angel, and Conner went to the north side of the cemetery, while Justine was grouped with Spike and Gunn to patrol the south side. Justine had been warned ahead of time about Spike so she wouldn't be surprised if or when he showed his game face.  
  
Walking through the park to get to the cemetery, Justine noticed a group of four teenagers sitting on the jungle gym. Nudging Gunn, she tilted her head towards them. Studying them, he shrugged.  
  
"Probably a bunch of high school kids thinking there all that by staying out so late." He told her flippantly. Justine shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so Gunn, there something about them…" Gunn rolled his eyes. Sometimes Justine could be so stubborn.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna go on of your 'hunches'. I've been fighting vamps for a while now, longer than you have. I would know if they were vamps." Justine's face hardened.  
  
"You don't know anything about me. My sister, my twin was killed by them. If you had taken the time to get to know me you'd know that I know more than you think." Gunn's expression went slightly sheepish. He clearly knew she was right.  
  
By this time Spike had gotten interested in there conversation and was studying the teens. After a while, Spike nodded slowly. Speaking in a low voice, he interrupted there conversation.  
  
"She's right. There bloody vamps. This is Sunnyhell, wanker. Every teen in this town knows not to go near the cemetery at night. If you do, there is a very good chance you will not be alive when the sun comes up." As he spoke the teens had started towards them.  
  
There was two girls, a brunette and a blonde, and two guys, a black haired guy and a blue haired guy. They obviously had no idea who Spike was because when they got close enough the blue haired boy in the front smirked.  
  
"Don't you know its dangerous to be out at night?" he asked, licking his lips and looking Justine up and down. Spike rolled his eyes as the two guys drooled over Justine. He could almost hear there thoughts. /They might be vampires, but that doesn't give them the right to be rude to a lady./ Thinking over what he just thought, he mentally slapped himself. /Bloody hell, I'm turning into the poof!/ Spike yawned as the four teens vamped out.  
  
"What? Are we supposed to run away in fear now?" Faster than the eyes could blink, Spike had staked the vamp in the heart and had his own game face on. Just before the blue haired wonder turned to dust, Spike smirked and told him,  
  
"Well, sorry wanker. We don't run away in fear. We CREATE fear." The rest of the group looked at the pile of dust that use to be there leader, then at the vamp holding the stake. With out a second thought, they attacked.  
  
The brunette girl lunged at Justine who side stepped and kicked the vamp in the stomach with her wooden spiked sneakers. The girl doubled over in pain, holding her mid section. It took about a five seconds for the holes to close, but that was all Justine needed. Flipping a stake from her wrist guard, she stabbed the vamp in the back of the heart, turning her into a pile of dust.  
  
Looking up, she saw Spike stake the black haired boy and Gunn slice the other girls head off, both becoming nice piles of ash on the grass. The three fighters looked at each other before heading in the direction of the cemetery.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Conner and Dawn walked side by side behind Buffy and Angel who were talking in quiet whispers. Glancing at Conner out of the corner of her eye, Dawn smiled. Conner had been staring at her but when they made eye contact he turned away, blushing. Glancing at Buffy and Angel, Dawn shrugged and looked back at Conner.  
  
"So how old are you?" she asked quietly. He stared at her, startled. His mind registered her question and he answered.  
  
"I'm fifteen. How old are you?" Dawn grinned.  
  
"Just turned fifteen. How do you like having Angel as a father? He's like a brother to me." Dawn told him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I was in the hell dimension four most of my life. I don't remember much from before I left. But he is a…unique man. Mother as well." Dawn's eyebrow's furrowed.  
  
"Mother? Your mother's Darla, right? Isn't she dead?" she asked, puzzled. He slowly nodded. Looking at Angel, he whispered quietly.  
  
"Father told me about my mother. She was the vampire who made him." Looking back at Dawn, he gave a small smile. "But because she isn't here, Cordelia has taken up the role of my mother. She loves father very much, whether he knows it or not." Dawn's eyes widened at this revelation. Storing the small piece of information in the back of her brain, Dawn asked another question.  
  
"How does that red head fit into everything?" Conner frowned. He knew of the misgivings and problems Angel Investigations had had with her, yet he knew she was truly sorry. She had been controlled by her hate and sorrow, which were very powerful emotions. Turning to Dawn he explained.  
  
"Justine's twin sister was killed by vampires. In her hate, anger, and sorrow, she started fighting vamps to avenge her sisters death. When Holtz came to LA, she was easy prey for his ideas. Believing that vampires were evil no matter what, they banded together. She was the one who slit Wesley's throat and who took me from Wesley and father." Dawn, as well as Buffy who had been listening to there conversation, both gasped. Conner looked at Angel, silently asking if he should go on. Angel nodded. Turning to the two woman, he continued.  
  
"But after Holtz grabbed me and jumped into the hell dimension, she saw how much it hurt and upset my father. She did a lot of soul searching and came to the conclusion that she was wrong. While Wesley was in the hospital she went and apologized. According to Wesley, she even offered to turn herself in. He told her not to. When Wesley finally rejoined Angel Investigations, we got swamped with work. We needed help. Wesley told Justine and Justine came to the hotel to ask for forgiveness and to apologize. She then offered to work for us for the rest of her life, to pay for her mistakes." At this point Angel had to break in.  
  
"But we decided that she could join us with out the last part. She could fight with us, but she had to learn to work as a team for the side of good. I know in her mind she believes that working with us, she is somehow paying for her mistakes, ensuring her way to heaven to be with her sister." Buffy and Dawn were shocked. Dawn slowly began to nod, finally understanding why the young woman seemed to put herself down so much.  
  
"She feels guilty for everything she's done to you. She wishes to find peace and forgiveness, so she's helping you. Just like your fighting for the Powers that Be, Angel. Your also fighting for forgiveness." Angel nodded. Buffy smiled slightly at them. There tender moment was destroyed however when a huge, green, scaly demon popped out of nowhere and gave something that resembled a lusty smile at the two woman. Dawn and Buffy rolled there eyes, motioning to Angel and Conner. It was Buffy who spoke first.  
  
"Sorry, Ted. Dawn and I are taken. By Spike, who is on the other side of the cemetery and by Conner here." Angel raised a single eyebrow at that comment while Dawn and Conner both went red as tomatoes. /I'm gonna KILL you Buffy! Why'd you go and say that for?! Geez, talk about embarrassing!/ Smiling evilly, Dawn spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think Conner's father would appreciate you haggling his future sister in law and his son's girlfriend." Dawn told him, motioning to Angel and ignoring Conner's wide eyed stare and her sister's death glare. /Take that Buffy!/ Angel's lips twitched as he watched the sister slayers silently battle with each other. Turning to the demon, Angel smiled evilly.  
  
"No, I wouldn't." he stated and then brought his game face to the surface. The demon's eyes went wide as he seemed to realize just WHICH vampire he was dealing with and he took a step back.  
  
"Oh, I'm, I'm t-terribly s-s-sorry Master Angelus. I-it shall n-not hap-happen again." He stuttered out and them immediately fled from sight. Dropping the game face he turned back to Buffy, Dawn, and Conner.  
  
"He won't be flirting or hassling you anymore." Dawn and Conner laughed softly, while Buffy rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sent him a look and said sarcastically,  
  
"Oh, yeah think?"  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
The next morning, Dawn was told she had to go to school. Dawn had groaned, pleaded, and begged her sister to let her stay home, but Buffy stood firm. She did relent however and had agreed to let Conner go with her, as a visiting student. Dawn was standing in her bedroom trying to decide what to wear when Cordy knocked on the door. Making sure her robe was secure, she let her in.  
  
"I need a favor, Dawnie." Cordelia told her, as she rummaged through her drawers. Glancing at Cordelia out of the corner of her eye, she nodded.  
  
"I need you to keep a close eye on Conner. He's being home-schooled by Fred, so he's never been around a lot of people his own age. Could you make sure he doesn't do anything too…rash?" Cordelia asked her. She looked up at Cordy and sighed.  
  
"I was going to do that anyway. Now, could you do ME a favor?" Dawn asked her. She nodded warily and Dawn gave her a sheepish grin.  
  
"Could you help me find a nice outfit for school today?" She asked her. Cordy smiled and stood up.  
  
"I can definitely help with that. Lets see what you have here." Cordy quickly inspected her drawers, glancing outside to check the weather. After a while, she finally came up with a pair of low rise, flared blue jeans and a nice, black, tight turtleneck. Dawn changed and Cordy quickly and expertly did her hair into two braided pigtails with white ribbons woven in. After putting on her black high top sneakers. Dawn picked up her backpack and the two young woman walked downstairs.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Dawn noticed Conner's eyes go wide when he saw her. Stifling a giggle, she sat her bag down and ate. Glancing at Conner, she inspected his clothes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a snug white turtleneck shirt, and his hair was combed neatly. A leather bomber jacket hung off the back of his chair. Finishing her breakfast, she put her dishes in the sink. She looked up as Buffy walked into the room, ready to drive them to school.  
  
"Let me get my jacket and we can go." Dawn told her. Buffy nodded. After grabbing her waist leather duster that Spike had gotten her for Christmas, the trio drove to school. On the way, she gave them some quick instructions.  
  
"Remember, Conner, your my mothers best friends son who's visiting to check up on me and Dawn. Don't make any comments about the hell mouth, demons, vampires, or anything of that nature. Got it?" Conner nodded and Dawn smiled.  
  
After Buffy dropped them off in front of the school, the two fifteen year olds got Conner's visitor pass from the office and started towards Dawn's first class, making a pit stop at Dawn's locker.  
  
They were standing at her locker, Dawn trying to find her paper on the Civil War for History, when Michelle Waters, the most popular girl in school, came up to them. Michelle didn't notice Conner and slammed Dawn's locker shut. It jumped back open, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hey, Summers. I heard a nasty rumor that you were thinking about trying out for the cheerleading squad. Please tell me that's not true. You'd never make it." She sneered. Dawn took a deep breath and smiled sweetly.  
  
"No, I'm not thinking about trying out for the squad." seeing Michelle's self satisfied look, Dawn dropped her bombshell. "I'm ON the squad. I'm one of the pre-picked. Coach Myers was VERY impressed with my performance. I'll be one of the judges when YOU try out." Dawn watched as Michelle's jaw dropped and she started sputtering.  
  
"There's no way. I…I tried out for the pre-picked and I didn't make it. How did you make it? Your a nobody." Her face was red as she tried to figure out what to do. Dawn grinned and almost jumped when she felt Conner wrap his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Play along." He whispered in her ear. She gave the smallest nod possible and had to grin as Michelle's eyes went wide as saucers. Dawn barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes when Michelle looked Conner up and down and then licked her lips. Conner kissed her neck, glancing at Michelle with annoyance.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie. Are you going to show me around your school or am I gonna have to show myself?" Dawn mentally grinned. Michelle's eyes had went even more wide at his words and Dawn was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing out loud. Nodding, she picked up her English book and shut her locker. Turning back to Conner, she gave him a small peck on the cheek and intertwined her fingers with his. As they walked down the corridor, she glanced back at the still stunned Michelle and called out.  
  
"Good luck at try outs, Michelle. I think your going to need it."  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
By lunch time, everyone knew that Dawn had already made the squad and that she had a hot guy visiting her at school. Michelle had started talking about it as soon as the two were out of site. Dawn had been stopped by so many different guys she felt like a celebrity. Conner had watched as she had guys flirting with her all day and couldn't help feeling jealous.  
  
After grabbing there lunches, Dawn led Conner outside to the courtyard. She ignored the group of cheerleaders waving her over, she walked over to the tree she always sat at. The two were unwrapping there submarine sandwiches, when Conner spoke up.  
  
"If I did anything wrong today, like pretending to be your boyfriend, I'm sorry." Looking at him in surprise, she shook her head.  
  
"No, its OK. Actually, it was fun. I…uh…haven't really dated much." She told him, blushing. After getting control of her emotions, she asked him.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, but how did you know what to do? I mean…you were acting like a real boyfriend. You haven't dated, have you?" She once again blushed as she realized how that could've sounded. Conner shook his head.  
  
"I haven't dated at all. I've only been back for a little over a week. But Gunn and Fred are dating and I just did some of the things they did." he told her, blushing as well. The two smiled softly at each other.  
  
Conner took a bite of his sandwich, chewed a few times and swallowed. Putting the sub down, he took a deep breath and touched Dawn's arm. She looked at him quizzically and was about to speak when they heard Cordelia and Willow's voices. Looking up, they saw the two adults walking towards them with serious looks on there faces. Upon reaching them, Cordy picked up Dawns backpack and motioned for them to clean up.  
  
"Come on. You guys are leaving school. We found out what's happening and you guys are needed home. There's also a…guest at the house." Cordy told them, stressing the word 'guest'. Dawn could see the fear and nervousness in Cordy and Willow's eyes and swallowed. After signing Dawn and Conner out of school and getting her work from her teachers, they drove back home.  
  
When they walked into the door of the house, Dawn could hear Buffy yelling at someone in the living room. Walking in, Dawn saw who was sitting on her couch and stopped dead in her tracks, causing Conner to walk into her.  
  
The young woman was looking at her sister with a scared and frightened expression as she was yelled at. Her brown hair was longer, she was a tad skinnier, and she was more muscular, but there was no question on who she was. Buffy stopped yelling long enough to notice Dawn and Conner. Dawn looked between the woman on the couch and her sister, before bolting up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.  
  
The woman on the couch was Faith Evens. The rogue slayer.  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Author Notes: I have no clue what Faith's last name is, so please don't flame me. I know this doesn't much have much fighting or slayer stuff in it, but I promise there will be more soon. If you have any questions or comments, you can either review me or email me at Sassy_Sky_Angel@hotmail.com Tankies! Bashful C 


End file.
